Irritation
by ImNotAPsychopath
Summary: Sebastian is ignorant and Jim is jealous. Written with TheBustyBarmaid


Seb. -JM

What? -SM

Come home. -JM

Daddy's bored. -JM

'Daddy' can entertain himself for a while, I'm a bit busy. -SM

Then I'll just have to go find a new sniper. -JM

I hear Mark is doing nicely. And he needs a gay flatmate too. -JM

You hate Mark, and you wouldn't replace me. -SM

Wanna bet~ -JM

You like me too much to replace me. And I'm the best. -SM

So? I can make a new best. -JM

Especially since that best will listen to Daddy. -JM

Quit it with the name, alright? It's Friday night and I'm trying to pick up. I'm not entertaining you. -SM

Fine. Don't bother coming home then. -JM

Oh, come on, what's your problem, boss? -SM

I'm bored. -JM

So do what I'm doing and go get laid. -SM

... You're doing what? -JM

I told you. Trying to find someone hot enough to go home with. Or wet enough. -SM

You should try it sometime. Do you some good. -SM

... If I find out that you've slept with any whore then I'll kill you and the whore. -JM

Boss. I don't fuck whores, I don't need to. I fuck _women_. And what the hell, why? -SM

... You're an idiot, Sebastian. -JM

Jim then shut off his phone, preventing any further contact.

Seb huffed and ignored his phone for the rest of the night. Something must have been off about him, because he went home alone that night.

Jim played with a Rubik's cube in his office when the door burst open. Seb stormed in and flopped down on a chair. Jim ignored him and continued playing on the Rubik's cube. Seb started playing Galaga on his phone, waiting for something to do. "Go back out." Jim ordered suddenly.

Seb raised an eyebrow but left anyway. Jim clenched his jaw, feeling slight pain at his absence. But if Seb was going to be stupid, then he didn't need him. Seb meandered the hallways, bored. Jim threw the Rubik's cube across the room. Seb eventually ended up in an empty room and decided to take a nap. Jim sighed before curling up on the couch and falling asleep.

Seb never fell asleep and decided to go back home where he could at least watch TV or something while waiting for his next job. Jim was still curled on the couch, asleep. Seb sighed and grabbed a book instead, sitting in the armchair. Jim stirred but didn't wake. Seb kept watch as he read his book, that he really wasn't paying attention to.

When Jim woke up, Seb was asleep in the chair. Book on the floor. Jim rolled his eyes and went into his bedroom. Not theirs. His.

Seb woke up sometime that morning. He had slept for longer than he thought. He moved to his apartment for a shower. Jim didn't say anything to him and he stayed in his bedroom all day.

Seb got fed up finally and Texted Jim. 'You do realize I struck out last night if that's what you're upset about. ~M'

'I don't care.' -JM

Seb shrugged and didn't text back.

Jim sulked all day the next day in his bedroom. Seb left his apartment for food. Before coming back and plopping down on his couch to watch TV. Jim stayed in his bedroom, and Seb stayed in his apartment.

Charlie called Sebastian. "You're an idiot." He said first thing when Seb picked up.

"Wha-?"

"You're. An. Idiot." Charlie repeated slowly.

"Got that. Care to explain?"

"You whore yourself out to random women when you miss the most important person in your life when they're right in front of you."

"Wha-? Wait, wait. He actually wants a grunt like me?" Seb hung up the phone and laughed until he started to cry.

Jim continued hiding in his room all day. Seb thought over what Charlie had said and couldn't decide what to do. Either he could go to Jim or he could stay here until he was needed for something. He decided to go to Jim. He went and knocked timidly on his door. No answer. He knocked again with a little more force. "What?" Jim's muffled voice sounded.

"Just making sure that you are okay."

"Like you care." Jim growled.

"Why wouldn't I?" Seb leaned his forehead against the door.

"Because you whore yourself out to random women in the streets." Jim hissed.

"That's no reason to shake my loyalty to you…"

"Yes it is!" Jim snarled.

"I do my job and I ignore the rather generous offers elsewhere because you're my boss. How does getting rid of my libido so I can focus take away from my job?"

Jim opened the door and gave Seb a very dangerous glare, one that meant anyone else was surely about to die. "Maybe it's because I wanted you to get rid of your libido with me." He hissed between clenched teeth.

Seb looked at him in surprise. "You- you… What?"

"I. Want. To. Have. Sex. With. You." Jim hissed before slamming his bedroom door shut in Sebastian's face.

Seb stared at the door before yelling, "Why didn't you say something?!"

"Because I didn't think you were interested!"

"Well, that's silly. Thought you knew anyway." Seb leaned against the wall next to the door.

"I'm a psychopath! Not a genius!"

"Huh. Thought it was rather obvious."

"Obviously not!"

Seb chuckled. "Not to you anyway."

The door opened and Jim stood in it, shirtless and wearing only black boxers with red paint splatters. "So?"

Seb shrugged. "Everyone else noticed."

"No they didn't." Jim protested.

"Charlie did. So did all the others I tried to hit on. Everyone knew that someone else was on my mind."

"You hit on Charlie?!"

"No! He came in and yelled at me."

Jim glared at him. "Good."

Seb huffed. "We both kind of needed it, I guess."

"I don't!"

"Well, if he hadn't yelled, I wouldn't have come here."

Jim flinched before glaring at him. "Why? Planning on whoring yourself out again?" He hissed.

"No. Planned on sitting in my room. Waiting for my next assignment."

"You wouldn't get one."

Seb shrugged. "Would have waited anyway."

"Then you would have died waiting."

"Dunno what else I would have done."

"Whored yourself out."

"Didn't I just say I wouldn't do that?"

"You said nothing that mattered to me."

"Alright. Sorry for wasting your time." Seb shrugged and started to walk away.

Jim sighed. "Seb, wait."

"Yes?" Seb turned around to face Jim.

"Don't leave." Jim mumbled.

"You just asked me to." Seb looked at Jim, confused.

"I know!" Jim snapped before sighing and grabbing his collar, pulling him over and kissing him deeply. "You need to remember how to read my mind."

"Not part of my skill set, Boss." Seb gasped against his mouth before kissing him deeply.

"Learn." Jim mumbled before dragging him inside the bedroom.


End file.
